Tomorrow
by pissed-at-refs
Summary: Song-fic to switchfoot's "gone" involves draco, ginny, and a fight w a happy ending. Please read and review!


She told him she'd rather fix her makeup

than rather fix what's going on

but the problem keeps on calling

even with the cell phone gone.

"For god's sake, Draco! I don't want to fix this! I've got too much on my f-ing plate without this! Can't we just ignore it for now?" Ginny said as she rushed through the corridor, trying to get away from her friend.

"Ginny, I don't care what you say about it! It's just going to keep coming back to you, no matter how hard you try and get rid of the problem. You can push me out of your life, but you'll never get me out of your head!" Draco called after her, feeling highly upset.

She told him that she believes in living

bigger than she's living now

but her world keeps spinning backwards

and upside down.

"I want bigger things than this, Draco! I don't want to become some brain-washed house wife, destined to be at my husband's beck and call for the rest of my life! I have seen too much of that. Like your mother for example!" she said huffily, stopping to glare at him.

"I've done so much for you Ginny! I've poured my fucking soul out to you over and over and every time you have pushed me away! Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? I helped you get back on your feet, and I'll help you now! Just let me in!" he pleaded, his icy eyes flashing with frustration.

Don't say so long, you're not that far gone.

Don't spin today away, 'cause today will soon be...

"Your not gone yet Gin. There's always tomorrow. We can take it one day at a time if we have to. Don't think Ginny, do what your heart is telling you."

Gone, like yesterday is gone

like history is gone

Just try and prove me wrong and

pretend like you're immortal

"Draco, we're here for a long time. I don't _need_ to take it one day at a time. I can't take any more of this from you." She sprinted away from him, her fiery red hair flying out behind her.

"I know, Ginny, I know," he whispered, "but your not immortal" She stopped.

She said, he said, live like no tomorrow

Everyday we borrow brings us

one step closer to the edged. Infinity.

Where's your treasure, where's your hope,

if you get the world and lose your soul?

She pretends like she pretends like she's immortal

"You have to live like no tomorrow, Gin," he shouted and she turned very slowly, "every day we get closer to the end, no matter what you say." As he was saying this, she walked toward him slowly, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I want the world" she said.

"But what good is the world, if you lost your soul in the process?" he responded pointedly.

"I'll figure it out." she said roughly, quickly wiping the salty tears from her eyes, like they were never there.

Don't say so long, and throw yourself wrong.

This could be your big chance to make-up

Today will soon be...

"You could make up for everything, I hate seeing you all eaten up inside. It's killing me. Nobody blames you." he whispered, "It's not too late."

Gone, like yesterday is gone

like history is gone

The world keeps spinning on

you're going, going,

Gone, like summer break is gone

like Saturday is gone

Just try and prove me wrong and pretend like you're immortal

"It will all be gone soon, won't it?" she asked, and he pulled her into his arms.

We are not infinite

we are not permanent

nothing is immediate

and we pretend like we're immortal

we are so confident in our accomplishments

look at our decadence

"It's ok, Gin. Nothing really is her for long, if you think about it. Our lives are like the blink of an eye in the universe. Out there we mean nothin. Burt right here, right now, you mean everythin to me." he said in her ear.

Gon, like Frank Sinatra, like Elvis and his mom,

Like Al Pacino's cash, nothing lasts in this life

Gone, my High School dreams are gone,

my childhood sweets are gone

Life is a day that doesn't last for long.

"I guess your right," she said, "just another day to the universe."

Life is more than money, time was never money

time was never cash, life is still more than girls

life is more than hundred dollar bills and roto-tom fills

"I used to think life was all about money, " he said, "I just found out about two seconds ago that it's all about the people you love." he said hesitantly, looking down into her chocolate colored eyes.

Life is more than fame and rock and roll and thrills,

all the riches of the kings end up in wills

we've got information in the information age

but do we know what life is outside of our

convenient Lexus cages?

"Will you get me through it?" she asked.

She said he said live like no tomorrow

every moment that we borrow brings us closer

to a god who'd never short of cash

Hey bono, im glad you asked

Life is still work living, life is more than we are.

"Only if you live like the sun isn't going to rise tomorrow, 'cause you never know when it's gonna be gone."

And she kissed him.


End file.
